I want you but do you want me?
by Syreina
Summary: Kevin Owens wants Jericho but does he want him. Can newly mated Seth Rollins talk Kevin into taking a chance. (alpha/omega) One shot.


Kevin bites his lip as he walks backstage. Every alpha was laughing at him for his actions towards Chris. For his begging Chris to talk to him. In their minds, Chris was an omega and he should be begging Kevin for protection and his friendship. Kevin normally could ignore them though since most of them would never be friends with someone like Chris. Chris was too good for them. What had him though up in arms was the fact that Chris didn't talk to him for a week. During that whole week, Kevin had felt completely alone. When he talked to his friend Sami, Sami told him that Chris might be his mate.

Kevin laughed it off then after 6 days of Chris not talking to him he was miserable. He began to question and then when he found Chris to give him the scarf, there was something there. A scent that was driving him nuts.

Kevin falls against the wall and slides down. His head rests in his hands.

"Kevin?"

Kevin blinks and looks up at Seth. Kevin immediately feels the need to hide his discomfort. "What do you want.."

Seth snorts and then crouches down. "Looking at a sad state affairs that is Kevin Owens alone."

Kevin blinks.

Seth laughs. "Kevin you are so.. love sick it's silly."

Kevin glares at Seth. Kevin could still see the faint outline of a mating mark on Seth. Kevin raises his eyebrow. Seth was the highest up omega the company had. All because Hunter saw something in the little omega. All this time though Seth had never been mated.

Seth blushes and covers his neck with this hand. "what.. "

Kevin shrugs. "Just noticing the new decoration."

Seth shifts and shrugs.

It suddenly dawns on Kevin. "Roman."

Seth grips his neck harder and then nods. "yeah.."

Kevin laughs. "that's why the big idiot is now glued to your side.. and why Hunter suddenly turned on you."

Seth nods and whispers. "Yeah.. I was .. only good enough when I was .. single and he could imagine himself with me."

Kevin frowns and sighs. "figures.. the only reason I'm champ is because he couldn't fuck you."

Seth shrugs and then flops down beside Kevin. "I doubt that. Look at NXT and John Cena.. He might have picked you but it's because you are good and still are. You despite everything do deserve the title."

Kevin nods and then looks at Seth. "what's it like being mated?"

Seth gets a dopy smile. "it's.. warm all the time and it's like .. I don't know how to explain it."

Kevin snorts. "That stupid smile tells me everything."

Seth looks at Kevin. "Kevin.. he's your mate."

Kevin looks at him and goes to say something.

Seth shakes his head. "it's painfully obvious that he's your mate."

Kevin whispers. "I already fucked it up Seth."

Seth shakes his head. "No you didn't. Talk to him Kevin."

Seth takes Kevin's hand and squeezes it. "Talk to him."

Kevin takes a breath and then looks at Seth. "how.. I mean.."

Seth shrugs. "Tell him the truth. Just tell him."

Kevin sighs and then lays his head on Seth's shoulder. "He won't even talk to me."

Seth pats Kevin's hand. "He will."

Kevin blinks when a familiar scent reaches him and he hears a sharp intake of breath. "you.."

Kevin lifts his head and then looks at Chris with wide eyes.

Chris turns and glares at Seth. "You .. You have a mate and that's not enough. Sleeping your way to the top."

Seth looks confused. "wha.. No.. "

Chris turns and storms away.

Kevin looks confused.

Seth whispers. "Go after him."

Kevin nods and then jumps up, chasing after Jericho.

Seth hears a growl and then he turns his head to look at Roman. Roman glares at him but there's no heat in it. Seth stands and walks over to Roman. He wraps his arms around Roman and Roman yanks Seth tightly to him. Seth closes his eyes and lets his mate scent him. "I was trying to help."

Roman rumbles. "I know."

Seth nuzzles close to Roman.

Kevin chases Jericho down and grabs his arm. Kevin spins Jericho around and his heart breaks when he sees Jericho with tears in his eyes. "Chris.. it's not like that at all."

Chris tries to pull away. "How do I know."

Kevin laughs. "You think I want a doe-eyed puppy following me around? Really.. I want someone that .. calls me a stupid idiot and that stands up to me. That has a list of stupid idiots."

Jericho stops.. "oh.. really?"

Kevin rolls his eyes and knows Chris is eating this up. "Yes, you stupid idiot. I want you."

Chris moves and wraps his arms around Kevin. "what if.. I don't want you."

Kevin raises his eyebrow. "I somehow think that's not an issue."

Chris lays his head on Kevin's shoulder and whispers. "I don't know.."

Kevin whispers. "kiss me and tell me that."

Chris grins brightly and then kisses Kevin.


End file.
